In general, one part of a connector comprises a plurality of male contacts cooperating with female contacts in the other part. If one of the parts of the connector is generally fixed (at the back of a rack for example), the other part is held only by cooperation between the contacts. This second part, which is subjected to the weight of the cable to which it is joined, may come loose from the first part, either due to an impact or because of incorrect plugging in.